


Of Dragons and Blacksmiths

by WigglyPopcorn



Series: Shit I Wrote When I Should Be Writing My Other Stories [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, But his backstory will be sad, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Gabriel isn't Hawkmoth, Help, I NEARLY FORGOT ABOUT NOOROO, I Tried, I don't know anything bout, I made my own dragon biology, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not sure how long it will be, Save meh, Should be an interesting ride, Swearing, Weirdness, but they are still there, cause I wanted to, cause kwamis are cool, hawkmoth is still power hungry tho, i no brain good, metalwork, poor emilie, should probably mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglyPopcorn/pseuds/WigglyPopcorn
Summary: Adrien is blacksmith in Paris, France, where Dragons roam but are rarely seen, and magic is rare. A travelling musician enters his life and introduces him to a travelling seamstress, who secrets run deeper then the Seine.I can't write summaries for shit.





	1. Chapter 1

They always tell you not to go into the woods alone. Deep and dark, they covered the countryside for miles. They tell you that the dragons that roam the lands like to rest in these woods, and that they always hunger for human flesh. Dragons were rarely seen nowadays, except in the distance as they flew, and the occasion missing cow and sheep. Many people claimed that these dragons were dangerous, and wished to see them all slain. Others worshipped them like Gods. And the rest simply ignored them. Anyone that went missing was assumed eaten, or destroyed by the dragons. The single roads that lead to the north, east, south and west were lined with guard stations every few miles to help protect the travelers. Paris was a large town that had many visitors, it’s many shops and large metal tower a massive attraction.

It was pure luck that Adrien was found on the edge of the woods by a blacksmith and his wife. Adrien had been a baby, and the blacksmith’s wife had not long lost her only child. He had been wrapped in a dirty cloth, looking to be only a few days old. They had picked him up and taken him home. As he grew, the blacksmith had taught him his trade, and the wife taught him numbers and letters. With his sun gold hair and forest green eyes, all the girls that saw him loved to gain his attention. He was well muscled, but still remained slim. Adrien remained kind and sweet, but never seemed to fall for any of his admirers. 

‘Adrien, how’s the sword coming along?’ Nino called out. Nino had met Adrien a few weeks ago, and taking a liking to the blonde boy. A wandering musician, Nino played in the tavern and town square when he felt like it. He was very good, and Adrien loved listening to him. They had found that they had a lot in common, including both being eighteen.

‘Good Nino! Not much longer, and I’ll be able to sell the swords I make!’ Adrien had only recently learnt the intricacies of making the sword, and nearly felt comfortable enough to sell them. Having already mastered making horseshoes, nails and other household items, Adrien was excited to perfect something new. His Father had said he was brilliant with all the delicate work required for necklaces and rings, and usually had him make them while he worked on the amour and swords. After Adrien was successful with swords, it would be armor, and then he could fully run the shop himself if needed. 

‘But that sword looks perfect!’ Nino replied, leaning further over the counter. The forge sat at the very back of the shop, a counter near the front. Benched full of tools sat in between. The window to the shop was open, it’s shutters tied back. Adrien was checking the sword on the bench, noting any flaws in the metal. The handle was wrapped in leather, the pommel a smooth ball. Nino saw nothing wrong with it, but then he wasn’t a blacksmith. 

‘Mmm not quite Nino...the pommel isn’t quite the smoothness it needs, the leather isn’t wrapped as well as it should be, there’s a slight flaw in the blade that could potentially weaken it. Ugh, another dud.’ Adrien sighed and placed the sword in the scrap metal bin after unwinding the leather. At least it can be reused, he thought sullenly. They would re-melt the metal and try again later.

‘Man, I still think you could sell it. Just cheaper to someone who can’t afford a good sword. But oh well. So are you finished for the day?’ Nino asked. Adrien nodded and placed all the tools back where he got them. 

‘Bye Dad!’ He called out. The massive man standing at the forge waved a hand in reply. Adrien took off the apron and stepped outside the shop with Nino. Stretching his arms above him, Adrien gave a yawn. Even though it was only three in the afternoon, the sun dial in the square alerting him of the time, he was exhausted. Getting up at dawn and hammering metal all day tended to do that. 

‘Adrikins!’ A voice screeched out. Adrien sighed and grimaced. Turning, he put a smile on his face.

‘Hi Chloe.’ The daughter of the mayor of their town strode towards him, fluffy yellow dress swirling around her. Sabrina walked behind her carrying hers and Chloe’s bags. 

‘Adrikins! It’s been so long since I saw you!’ Adrien kept the smile on his face as Chloe latched onto him. 

‘Yes, I have been busy working.’ He replied. Chloe scowled.

‘Well you should have the day off tomorrow! It’s my birthday, and I’m throwing a massive party! You’re invited! It’s an hour after dark.’ Chloe gushed out. Nino cocked an eyebrow. Chloe had demanded earlier that day that he attend and play his music. Although he didn’t want to, the threat of kicking him out of town had forced his hand. 

‘I don’t know if I can, I have to make some more swords. I’m not the best yet. Plus, Dad might need a hand.’ Chloe pouted.

‘I’ll just tell Daddy to close the shop. Than you can come!’ Chloe exclaimed. Adrien sighed.

‘I can’t do that Chloe. I don’t think we can afford to close the shop all day.’ Adrien replied. Chloe pouted again. 

‘Please Adrikins? I really want you there!’ 

‘I’ll see what I can do Chloe.’ Adrien replied. He flinched at Chloe’s squeal. Nino nearly fell over. Sabrina didn’t move at all. Too used to the sound, Nino supposed. 

‘That’s amazing Adrien! Now, I want a beautiful necklace, with beautiful diamonds and rubies, and because it’s going to be a present, you have to make sure it’s wrapped! A wooden box will be fine.’ Adrien flinched. Diamonds and rubies? They were so expensive! He didn’t make enough money to buy them!

‘Chloe, I don’t think I can afford that...’ Adrien murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. 

‘But Adrien, it’s for my birthday!’ Chloe said with another pout.

‘I know Chloe, but we can’t really afford to make such a nice necklace. We don’t have any diamonds or rubies at this stage.’ Chloe scowled. ‘I can still make you a necklace, just not with any stones?’ Adrien said. Chloe gave a big sigh.

‘It had better be a special necklace. I would hate for something to happen to your Father’s shop. Well, I must be off. Bye Adrikins!’ She flounced away with Sabrina in tow, and Adrien finally dropped his fake smile.

‘Well. Sucks to be you dude.’ Nino said after a few minutes of silence. Adrien snorted.

‘Yup. I guess I had better go back and work on it. Bye Nino.’ Adrien replied as he trudged back to the shop. Nino watched him go.

‘Alya, we need to talk to Plagg.’ He whispered.

****

It was nearly dark when Adrien started to close up the shop. Letting the forge die down to embers, and clearing all of the tools off the bench, Adrien considered the half finished necklace. Made out of the finest gold he could afford to buy off his Father, it glimmered in the small fire light. He hoped it would be enough to stop Chloe from closing down the shop. Just about to close the doors and windows to the shop, he heard his Father call down to him from the house behind the forge.

‘Adrien! Could you please duck out and get some more milk? I know that the marketplace will be closing soon, so hurry!’ Adrien quickly grabbed a few coins from their cash bag and raced down the street after locking the store door behind him. He was a very faster runner, and quickly made it to the marketplace. Racing over to his favorite farmer, who was just placing the last bottle of milk back into his cart, he called over to him.

‘Farmer Simon! Wait! Could I please have that milk?’ Simon turned around, and seeing Adrien he gave a big grin.

‘Of course. It’s not as cold anymore, the last of my ice melted a while ago, so I’ll make it cheap. Just a copper.’ Simon replied.

‘Thank you!’ Adrien said as he passed over the money, breathing only slightly heavier then normal. With a wave to Simon, he gan to jog lightly back home. He saw Nino wandering towards him, hands in his pockets. 

‘Nino! What are you doing?’ he asked as he slowed down.

‘Looking for you. I have a message from ‘Her Highness’’ Nino said drily. Adrien gave a laugh.

‘What was she after now?’

‘Sabrina was meant to tell you that the theme for the night is black tie, so you had better have a nice suit ready.’ Nino said.

‘Fuck. I don’t have a nice suit! I barely wear anything except a pair of jeans and a shirt!’ Adrien exclaimed, thinking of his dwindling savings. Seamstresses are not cheap, and to make a suit in such little time? Adrien wasn’t even sure if he would have enough. Nino gave him a grin.

‘Well. I tell you what. I know a girl, and she’s a master seamstress. All you have to do is make her something nice, and she will consider the deal done.’ Nino said.

‘Is she even going to be able to finish a suit by tomorrow evening? That doesn’t sound possible!’ Nino laughed at him.

‘Dude, she’s honestly awesome like that. When we get to your place, could I please have a piece of paper and a sharpened charcoal? I’ll need your measurements. And don’t worry bro, I’ve taken heaps of measurements for her, I know what I’m doing.’ Nino finished. Adrien looked skeptical, but he opened the door to the house and let them both in. Nino stayed in the entrance as he ducked over to the kitchen where his Mother and Father sat waiting.

‘Thank you Adrien.’ His Mother said, smiling at him. Adrien smiled back.

‘No problem Mum. Nino is here, he’s going to take my measurements for a suit that Chloe is demanding I wear.’ His Father frowned.

‘Can you afford that? I know you spent a lot of your savings on the metal for her necklace. We can try to help if you need...’

‘It’s ok Dad. Nino said he knows someone, and all I have to do is make her something nice. Maybe a necklace, or a pair of earrings? A cuff maybe...’ Adrien mumbled to himself as he walked back to Nino. 

‘...So I just need to remember to get his shoulders from the widest point, not just the top, right?’ He heard Nino mutter.

‘You sure you know what you’re doing Nino?’ Adrien asked skeptically. Nino gave a laugh.

‘Sure do dude. Now, lets get started.’ He whipped out a few pieces of string, and began at his shoulders. 

‘Widest part...’ knotted the string and then moved down to his chest.

‘Length and width...’ another string knotted. His legs were measured next.

‘Gotta get real close to you know dude.’ Nino said with a grin. Adrien raised an eyebrow. When seeing what he meant by close, Adrien blushed.

‘And finally, your arms.’ 

‘Why didn’t you measure them when you did my shoulders?’ Adrien asked. Nino turned a few shades red.

‘I forgot. Now shush.’ Finally, with his few pieces of string, Nino gave him a grin. ‘All done!’ Adrien smiled.

‘Excellent. Are you sure that she doesn’t want any money? And that she will have it done in time?’ Nino’s grin turned wicked.

‘Believe me, she will get it done. And you will look amazing. She will probably duck round the shop tomorrow, so try to remain a little clean yeah?’ Adrien gave him a blank stare.

‘Nino, I work in a blacksmith’s. The odds of me remaining clean are not very high.’ 

‘Heh. I guess your right. But anyway, make sure you have her payment ready. She hates getting screwed around.’

Yeah about that Nino. What the hell do I make her?’ Adrien asked. Nino cocked his head.

‘Honestly? I don’t know maybe...’ Nino seemed to listen for something. He nodded his head. ‘Something small. Actually, maybe a dagger.’ Adrien gave him another blank look.

‘Nino, I haven’t been able to successfully make a sword yet, or a dagger.’ Nino smirked at him.

‘I know. But if you make one out of the scrap metal that you threw in today, she will love it!’ Adrien frowned.

‘There is nothing else I can give her? I really don’t want to give her a faulty knife.’ Nino scrunched his face in thought.

‘A pair of scissors.’ He finally said.

‘Scissors.’ Adrien replied flatly.

‘Yup! Hers are getting a bit dull. Make her a new one!’ Adrien sighed.

‘That I can do. Does she want anything fancy on it?’ Nino shook his head. 

‘Adrien! Dinner is ready!’ His Mum called. Adrien smiled.

‘Ok Nino. You tell her that if she comes around the shop after midday, I’ll have her scissors ready.’ Nino grinned.

‘I’ll tell her the payment is ready, but not the fact that it’s scissors. And I want to be here to see the reaction. Bye Dude!’ Adrien reached for him, but Nino was out the door and gone.

‘Wha- Nino!’ Adrien scowled as he went back into the kitchen. A pair of scissors? Really Nino?

*********************************

At was just after midday, and Adrien sat fiddling with the scissors he had carefully made for the mysterious seamstress. He had debated with himself, and his savings, before deciding that instead of any semi-precious stones, he was going to engrave the words ‘Thank You’ on the blade, in lovely cursive writing. Nino had arrived at the shop exactly at midday, and was hanging around the counter with Adrien, how as per Nino’s instructions was serving customers and trying to stay as clean as possible. Soot was streaked across his forehead and down one arm, but apart from that Adrien thought he had done well. Nino and Adrien were making small talk as they watched the window, waiting for the seamstress. Needless to say, when the door crashed open, Both Nino and Adrien nearly fell off their stools.

‘Nino! How many times do I have to tell you, I also need the collar measurement!’ The blur screeched as it ran for Adrien. 

‘Sorry Mari!’ Nino called out as he watched the blur tackle Adrien with her measuring tape. Poor Adrien stood from where the blur had placed him shocked. Nino was laughing in the corner, slapping his knees as though it were the funniest thing on earth. Adrien was finally able to see what attacked him when it stopped in front of him to check his collar measurement. The top of her head just reached his chin, with midnight blue locks pulled into two cute pigtails. Bright, fierce blue eyes narrowed as she carefully measured him. Freckles dotted her nose, and her pink shorts and white skirt hung nicely on her body.

‘U-um.’ Adrien stuttered. The girl looked up at him.

‘Oh! I’m sorry. I think that this suit should fit you well, even if SOMEONE forgot the measurements I need.’ She scowled at Nino who was wiping his tears away. 

‘Sorry Mari.’ He gasped. Marinette gave him a fake look of disappointment. 

‘You’re fired apprentice.’ That set Nino off again. ‘Anyway, Adrien right? At least you better be. I have your suit right here!’ Adrien was still standing shocked as she whipped out a parcel of neatly folded clothes tied together with a ribbon. ‘Go put them on! I may need to make adjustments.’ Adrien took the parcel and turned around to go to the house. As he walked away he could see his Father’s form shaking at the furnace. 

‘Are you alright Father?’ He asked. His Father turned around and brushed dirty blonde hair out of his eyes.

‘I...I’m fine.’ He gasped out. Adrien pouted when he realized his Father was laughing at him. He continued into the house.

‘Nino! I hate coming into towns! You know this! Why couldn’t you bring him to the edge?’ Mari scolded.

‘I am sorry Mari. But he can’t really afford to take too much time off.’ Mari sighed.

‘At least he’s cute. But oh, oh no. Nino. I have to go back through town. On my own. Oh shit. Nino will you come with me?’ Mari said as the adrenaline wore off. Nino pat her arm in sympathy. Everyone knew Mari hated towns. Her shyness and fear of being hurt made her nervous, and many people tried to take advantage of that.

‘I’ll come with you Mari. This is a big favour to me, its the least I can do.’ Mari gave him a trembling smile.

‘It feels so nice! What’s it made out of?’ Adrien asked as he walked closer to Nino and the seamstress. Said seamstress turned a critical eye on him and began running her hands over the black material. It had taken her a lot of time to find the right shade. Nino had told her about the party and it’s theme, and Alya had told her about his looks. A black jacket with green embroidery around the cuffs of swirls, (Including her name but she wasn’t about to tell him that), a black shirt with a green tie and more swirls around the collar (And her name) and finally a pair of black pants, the only embroidery on the belt loops (She made her name on the loop by the front, seen but not obvious). It had taken her all morning to do it, after spending all night stitching and cutting. (Damn her scissors.)

‘It’s a special type I weave on my own. A mixture of cotton and silk. Makes it sturdy, but breathable.’ Mari murmured as she carefully checked every stitch, oblivious to Adrien’s reddening face. Satisfied with her work, Nino was getting better at his measuring, she took a step back.

‘You look really good dude!’ Nino said. And he did. Adrien stood tall in his new suit, lifting his arms up and down and stretching as per Mari’s instructions. 

‘That you do. Now, I must be off, so the payment please?’ Adrien started and picked up the scissors he had made.

‘Um, Nino said that this would be a good payment. They are really sharp, I promise, and brand new, I just made them this morning, but if it’s not enough I could give you some money too..’ Adrien said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Mari didn’t move. She stood open mouthed, staring at the scissors. 

‘Mari, you gotta take them.’ Nino said. Mari still didn’t move. ‘I think you broke her dude!’ he chuckled.

‘I’m sorry! I’ll get something else!’ Adrien hurriedly replied, looking around for some inspiration. 

‘They’re perfect.’ Mari whispered. Adrien paused and offered the girl the scissors again, nervously rubbing his neck. Mari reached out a shaking hand and took the scissors, running a hand over them and seeing the careful words. She looked up at Adrien with tears in her eyes.

‘Mari, are you going to say thank you?’ Nino softly prompted. Adrien was unprepared as the girl threw her arms over his shoulders, carefully keeping the blade away from Adrien, and gave him a huge hug.

‘Thank you.’ She whispered. Adrien went red and gently hugged her back. 

‘Come on Mari. We need to get back. I’ll tell you all about the party in the next few days, ok? I’m sure Tikki’s wondering where you are.’ Nino said as he maneuvered the teary-eyed girl away from Adrien. ‘I’ll see you soon Adrien. Be ready by dark for the party!’ Adrien gave a nod.

‘Wait!’ He called out just as they reached the door. ‘I never got your name. Not really, anyway.’ He said, blushing slightly.

‘It’s Marinette. But my friends call me Mari.’ The girl, Marinette, replied, and gave him a shaky smile. ‘Thank you so much Adrien.’ She said a her and Nino slipped out.

‘She was quite the beauty huh Adrien?’ His Father said from behind him. Adrien turned ruby red.

‘Yes, but I, um, I gotta go change!’ Adrien ducked back to the house and quickly changed back into his shop gear, and have a bite to eat, he still had to finish off that necklace after all. 

*****************************

He was about to start on the necklace again when he heard Nino call out his name.

‘Adrien! Mari was so happy with her gift, she wanted to give you this!’ Nino pulled out a yellow shimmering object from his pant pocket. It seemed to almost glow in the sun, and was the shade of the sun at dawn. 

‘Nino. Is that what I think it is?’ Adrien gasped. Nino nodded.

‘Mari knows that you have to make a gift for ‘Her Highness’, and that she wanted something way too expensive and that she threatened you.’ Adrien glanced at him. ‘I don’t tell her everything! She simply heard it from some of her other friends. Chloe had been bragging about you making her a necklace for free all day. Got some girls crying too.’

‘Why are they crying? Is Chloe being that nasty?’ Adrien asked, feeling terrible.

‘Dude. You have no idea do you.’ At Adrien’s confused look he shook his head. ‘Anyway, Mari sometimes finds these, and she wanted to give it to you so you don’t get into trouble. And Adrien, let me tell you, she doesn’t give these away easily. Marinette really likes you.’ Adrien gave a small blush.

‘I like her too. But seriously Nino, is that a Dragon scale?’ Nino beamed as he handed it over.

‘Yup! Marinette said she knows about Chloe, has heard stories, so this may be enough to help you.’ Adrien ran his hand gently over the scale. It was about the size of his thumb nail, and soft, to his surprise. 

‘Nino, why was Mari so amazed by the scissors? They aren’t that special.’ He asked as he stared at the scale. Nino smiled softly.

‘Adrien. Marinette hasn’t had the best life. She gets bullied a lot, and people keep trying to take her stuff. She is lonely sometimes, and that fact that all she expected was a lump of metal and you gave her something she can use? That she will use for a long time? Adrien she loves them. Wouldn’t stop looking at them. That scale just goes to show how much she really appreciates it.’

‘Why does she get bullied? She’s amazing!’ Adrien frowned. He began to compare the scale to the necklace, fiddling with the design. If he just moved this bit there, he could add the scale in here and drape the gold around it to keep it in place.....

‘Mari is...different. The place that she comes from doesn’t really like that. But she’s fine. She had me, and Alya, and a few others.’ Nino replied. He watched as Adrien began to heat some more gold.

‘Why is the scale soft?’ Adrien muttered, half concentrating on the melting gold. 

‘It’s a throat scale.’

‘What?! How the hell did she get a throat scale?!’ Adrien yelped. The gold finally finished melting and he carefully poured it into the mold, still gob smacked at how small little Mari managed to get such a rare scale. Nino laughed.

‘Luck.’ Adrien nodded.

‘That’s some luck alright.’ 

‘Yeah, it is. But the throat scales are soft and small, so the Dragon can move their head smoothly. It’s only in the creases of the neck, so the Dragon still has plenty of protection.’ Adrien was nodding as he made a frame of gold for the small scale. 

‘Will the hot gold hurt it?’ Adrien asked, cautious about placing the scale into the gold.

‘Nope! Still fireproof, just soft.’ Nino replied.

‘How do you know so much about Dragons?’ Adrien said, turning his head away from where the scale sat cooling in the gold. Nino shrugged.

‘You hear a lot in the taverns. Travelling musician remember?’ Adrien let loose a short bark of laughter. The sun was starting to set as Adrien finally finished the necklace, and he was proud of his accomplishment. 

‘Looks good dude. Now lets have a shower and get dressed. I’ll meet you back here when the sun sets?’ Nino said. Adrien nodded and stretched. Spending that long bent over the bench to finish it had started to hurt. He shuffled into the house and made sure to get rid of every smudge of soot and the smell of fire. He stepped out and carefully started putting on the suit, admiring the intricate swirls. Grabbing a pair of dark leather boots, he stepped into the kitchen where his parents were.

‘What do you think Mum? Dad?’ He asked shyly. 

‘Oh, our little boy is all grown up!’ His Mother cried out, coming over and wrapping him in her arms. Even though she was so much smaller then him, Adrien loved getting his hugs. His Father came over and joined in.

‘You look amazing son.’ He murmured. Adrien beamed. 

‘Oh! Dad! You know that whirlwind that came in today with this suit?’ a nod. ‘Well look what she gave me!’ Adrien pulled the necklace out of the small wooden box he had placed it in. The scale glinted. It was a simple pendant, surrounded in loops and swirls of chain and gold beads. 

‘A Dragon scale.’ His Father breathed. ‘How?’

‘She travels a lot, and found it. She was so happy with the scissors, she wanted to give it to me.’

‘Adrien, does she even know what a Dragon scale can go for?! That alone is worth hundreds of gold coins!’ His Mother gasped. 

‘Oh. I didn’t realize it went for that much.’ Adrien said faintly. And Marinette gave it to him? To stop Chloe from closing down the business? Wow.

‘That will definitely please Chloe.’ His Father said. Adrien nodded. A knock on the door reminded him about Nino.

‘Well, I must be off. Bye Mum! Bye Dad!’ Adrien called out as he left.

‘What do you think Felix?’ she said.

‘I dunno Bridgette. I’m a bit worried about his friend. Who knows what she did to get such a scale? We will keep an eye on her.’ Bridgette nodded.

*************************************************************

The party was in full swing by the time Nino and Adrien arrived.

‘Invite?’ A man asked. Dressed as a butler, Adrien assumed that’s exactly what he was.

‘Um, I don’t have one. Chloe just invited me yesterday.’ The man sniffed.

‘Name?’ Adrien shifted nervously.

‘Adrien? Adrien Smith?’ he said quietly. The man’s eyes widened. 

‘This way Mr. Smith. And you Mr. Musician.’ They were let in the door, and their jaws dropped. The whole ballroom of the Grand Paris tavern was decked out in White curtains and gold flooring. Many of the people currently dancing around wore beautiful gowns and suits, but none as nice as his, Adrien thought. He looked for Chloe to ask where to put his gift.

‘Adrikins!’ There she is. She was wearing golden gown that seemed to float her through the air. A princess styled dress with plenty of layers, Adrien wondered how her dance partner was even going to get close enough to dance. ‘Is that my gift?’ She squealed. The music died down and everyone turned to watch. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

‘Um. Yes it is. I hope it pleases you Chloe.’ He said as he handed her the box. Chloe opened it eagerly, and froze. Adrien shuffled his feet.

‘Adrien. Is that what I think it is?’ She whispered. Adrien nodded. He nearly fell over when Chloe launched herself at him in a hug.

‘Woah!’

‘Oh Adrien, it’s beautiful! I knew you could come up with something amazing! This is the best present ever!’ She gushed as she turned around and lifted her heavily golden laced curls for him to place the necklace around her neck. Adrien did so, and immediately stepped back. ‘Daddy! Did you see! It’s a Dragon scale!’ The ballroom echoed with gasps. Adrien glanced at Nino, who was glaring at one corner. His attention was drawn back to the Mayor as he studied the scale, seeming to check it’s authenticity.

‘Well done my boy. It seems you have managed to please my daughter once again.’ He said before turning away. Adrien nodded.

‘Oh! By the way, who made your suit? It’s exquisite!’ Chloe said as she walked around him, studying the embroidery. 

‘Um.’ A glance at Nino showed his shaking his head slightly. ‘I got it off a friend. She left town this morning, and this was the only suit she had left.’ Chloe clapped her hands together once.

‘Well, if you see her again, tell her I want to see her about making me a dress like that! We should be matching Adrien! Let’s dance!’ The music started back up, and Nino went towards the stage to sing and play. Adrien danced with Chloe for seemingly hours, every time he tried to escape resulted in her hanging off him tighter. She kept trying to plant kisses on Adrien’s cheek, who was fortunately so much taller then her that even her heels couldn’t help her reach when he straightened right up. 

‘Adrien? If I may have a word?’ A brown haired man approached him. ‘Apologizes for the interruption Miss Bourgeois.’ Chloe gave a fake smile.

‘Of course Mr. Rossi. Adrien, when you’re done, come find me again!’ Adrien was surprised. Who was this man?

‘Adrien. My name is Damien Rossi. I was curious as to where you managed to get a Dragon scale?’ Adrien tensed. He didn’t like the feeling that this man gave him.

‘A friend found it by the side of the road on her way here. She’s left town again, or else I would have introduced you. Sorry.’ Adrien replied. No way was he giving up Marinette. Mr. Rossi frowned.

‘Ah. Such a shame. I would love to have know where exactly she got them from. Well. In that case, I will leave you back to your dancing. Goodnight.’ With a small nod, he walked away. Adrien still felt on edge. 

‘Let’s go.’ Nino startled Adrien when he spoke.

‘What?’ Adrien replied. 

‘We need to go. Don’t trust him. Ever. You didn’t give up Mari, so that’s a good thing. But we need to leave.’ Nino replied, glaring towards Rossi.

‘Ok?’ Adrien replied. It was getting late anyway. He threw a quick wave to Chloe when her eyes landed on him as he strode out the door with Nino. He pretended not to hear her shout as the sped away. ‘Nino? What’s going on?’ Nino was glancing all around them, and when they arrived at Adrien’s house, he quickly opened the door and shoved them both in.

‘He’s a Dragon hunter.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a filler, but you will find out why things are happening the way it is soon!

‘What?’ Adrien stared at Nino.

‘He hunts Dragons. I don’t want you or Mari anywhere near him, ok? I’ll warn her not to come to town for a bit.’ Adrien’s shoulders drooped. 

‘Oh. I wanted to see her again.’ Adrien said sadly.

‘You will. But I need to vanish for a few days to ok? I’ll be back soon.’ Nino said as he turned around and opened the door a crack.

‘What? Where are you going!’ Adrien said stunned.

‘I need to warn some friends of mine. And Mari. I won’t have them getting hurt. I’ll be back soon ok?’ Adrien nodded dumbly. Nino slipped into the darkness.

‘Come on Alya. No time to waste.’ He whispered as he faded into the shadows, creeping towards the woods.

**********************************

Adrien woke up to the sun shining on his face. He groaned and rolled over, burying his face in the pillows.

‘Oh shit!’ He yelled out as he realized how late it was if he could see the sun. Stumbling out his room and into the bath room, Adrien scrubbed at his face. He was lucky that he had never managed to grow any facial hair, so he didn’t have to waste time to shave. Brushing his teeth quickly, he dove for his work clothes and headed for the door. Tripping over himself, he entered the forge with a bang, startling Felix and the customer he was with.

‘I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to sleep so late!’ Adrien cried out. Felix let out a loud laugh.

‘Adrien, if you managed to wake up at the usual start time and be ready for work I would have been shocked. I expected you not to be here, that’s why your Mother has been helping me today. She took the delivery of the sword for you.’ Adrien sighed in relief. 

‘Thank you Father. It was a really good night!’ To an extent...Adrien thought. ‘So, what do you want me to do?’ As the day passed slowly, Adrien found himself constantly looking for his musical friend. Nino always came around at some point during the day. Adrien didn’t realize how much he enjoyed his visits until now. He started another sword, and it ended in the scrap bin too. 

‘You’re getting better son.’ Felix encouraged him. Adrien nodded and sighed. As the sun began to sink, both the men put away their tools, and cleaned the shop. Adrien sighed again.

‘I miss Nino. He said he had to go away for a few days. I hope he’s ok.’ Adrien told his Father, who had asked him what was with his sighing.

‘I’m sure he will be fine. Now, lets get home for tea.’ Bridgette was humming in the kitchen, where she had been cooking up a storm since she returned from the delivery and saw Adrien up and about. Little cupcakes lined the benches, and Adrien knew better then to try and take one before having dinner. His ears had bled from the last lecture his Mother had given him about no sweets before dessert. The temptation was strong though...

**************************************

A few days passed. Adrien would get up, help in the shop, practice making swords (You’re so close Adrien!) his Father encouraged, make other necessary items for the shop before returning home and going to sleep. Chloe had been by to see him, and informed him that any more Dragon scale jewelry were for her. Adrien had told her that it was expensive to get, and that the price would be quite high. Chloe had tossed her head.

‘As long as no one else can have it, I don’t care about the price!’ she had said as she swept out of the shop. Mr. Rossi had come by on the third day, and again asked him about the Dragon scales. Adrien still didn’t answer him. 

‘It was simply a merchant who was passing through!’ He would say. Mr. Rossi had frowned, and left, after saying he would keep a close eye for this ‘merchant’. Adrien had shared a worried look with his Father. 

‘She will be fine. As long as she is careful.’ Felix had said. Life had continued on as normal, although heaps of customers were asking if any more Dragon scaled items were available. Adrien had shook his head.

‘It was just luck I happened across that one.’ Many girls had left disappointed that day. Adrien began designing more jewelry in case he ever found another scale, drawing written in a carefully crafted book. Necklaces, rings, daggers and armour, all ideas for the scales. He began to think more about them, and of Nino. He wondered when Nino had come such a big part of his life, in those few short weeks. He sure would miss him when he moved onto the next town. So it was quite a shock to wake up to a weight plummeting down on him and the happy voice of his friend screaming at him to wake up.

‘Adrien! I’m back! Wake up!’ Nino screamed. Adrien fell out of bed in his fright and glared. ‘I know you missed me.’ Nino boasted. Adrien’s glare transformed into a grin.

‘I really did. Never leave me again!’ he cried out dramatically. ‘Wait, why are you even awake so early?’ The sun had just touched the horizon, birds still waking up from their slumber.

‘Well...’ Nino said slyly. Adrien narrowed his eyes. ‘A certain someone wanted to come in today, so I thought I would give you the chance to make yourself look a bit neater.’ Adrien squealed. Nino fell off the bed beside him.

‘Marinette? She’s coming in? She was so sweet the last time I saw her!’

‘It was the first time you saw her?’

‘Gosh, she was so fierce too. I want to get to know her a bit better.’ Nino giggled.

‘Good. She wants to know you better too. She’s been designing non-stop since you gave her those scissors. I told you she would love them.’ Adrien blushed.

‘I was worried...but anyway! When is she coming in?’ Adrien continued to speak as he strode over to wash his teeth and brush his hair carefully, making sure it gleamed in the newly awakened sun. He put on his work clothes, and crinkled his nose. 

‘You look fine dude. Don’t go dirtying more shirts and make your Mother mad at you.’ Adrien could hear Nino snickering to himself.

‘Shush Nino. I guess she has seen me in them before...’ Nino nodded, cocked his head, and snickered again. Adrien stuck his tongue out, causing Nino to laugh harder.

‘Relax. Marinette isn’t really a morning girl, who knows when she will get here.’ Adrien sighed and left the mirror (God it had cost them a lot but boy was it worth it right now) to go into the shop. Nino followed him happily. He sat on the stool by the counter (They had started to call it Nino’s stool he was here that much) and began to chat with Felix, who had followed the boys in. Adrien putted around, starting another sword, seriously he had better get it right soon or he was going to lose his mind, but he wasn’t concentrating. Whenever the door opened, he spun to see who walked through. Nino took great enjoyment in watching his disappointment when it wasn’t Marinette.

‘I think this is the worst attempt you have ever done.’ Felix said blankly. Adrien looked down. The sword was warped, the pommel was a jagged spike and Adrien wasn’t even going to both trying to put on the leather, the rough edges would slice it through. 

‘Yeah...’ Adrien replied. 

‘Why don’t you just serve the customers? We can’t afford to waste so much metal, and reheating to many times will simply make it worthless.’ He scolded gently. Adrien nodded again. This was the fourth time that he had re-melted this sword, and once more would wreak the metals integrity. Adrien slumped at the counter.

‘Take it easy dude. She will be here.’ Adrien nodded, pouting as he scratched at the countertop. Nino snickered. 

‘NINO!’ A voice yelled. Adrien jerked his face up. Marinette stood in the doorway, breathing harshly. Nino ducked his head.

‘Sorry Mari.’ He mumbled. 

‘You had better be.’ Marinette scowled as she stormed over to Nino and wrapped him into a tight hug. ‘Don’t scare me like that.’ Nino hugged her back tightly.

‘I’m sorry Mari, but I needed to tell the others.’ Nino replied quietly. Marinette nodded her head into Nino’s shoulder. Adrien realized she was crying.

‘Mari, are you ok?’ Adrien asked hesitantly. Marinette took a deep shaky breath and turned to face him. 

‘Yes Adrien, thank you. I’m sorry, where are my manners. How have you been Adrien? Thank you so much for the scissors. Oh! I made something for you!’ Marinette was proud. She had been so nervous, and look at her! Not even a stutter. She pulled something soft and blue out from behind her back. Adrien went to take it, them saw his hands.

‘Wait here!’ He called as he scurried to the back of the room, where they had a bucket of water for this purpose. Scrubbing his hands, nearly making them red, he cleaned off as much dirt, dust and soot as he could. He could hear Nino talking to Marinette again, and when he turned he saw Nino smiling at Mari with his hand on her shoulder. Marinette was clutching the blue thing tightly against her chest.

‘Are you sure Nino? Alya?’ Marinette said as he came back near the counter. Nino nodded and smiled again. 

‘Ok! I’m back!’ Adrien said. He bounced on his toes. No one except his parents actually gave him presents! Marinette looked up shyly and handed it over. Adrien carefully unrolled a beautiful scarf. It was so soft that it got caught in the roughness of his hands. Adrien pulled it in against his face. He was rubbing against his cheek when he finally remembered he was in the shop. Nino was red in the face, his shoulders shaking. Marinette looked please with herself, and was smiling brightly.

‘I’m glad you like it.’ She said softly. Adrien placed in on the counter. 

‘Like it? I love it! It’s so soft! Dad! Dad, come feel this!’ Adrien called out to Felix. Felix was shaking near the forge, his large frame huddled over the forge to contain his laughs. 

‘Yeah ok.’ He gasped. When Adrien saw the state of his hands, he whipped the scarf away.

‘No. Nope. You are not getting this dirty. It’s too pretty.’ Adrien held it towards Felix’s face, then realized that was dirty too. He looked around, frustrated. Nino was on the ground, and even Marinette was holding back a laugh. Adrien pointed towards the water bucket. ‘Wash your face! I’m going to get Mum!’ he said as he dashed away. Nino was gasping.

‘Mari...Mari I can’t...I can’t breathe....’ he gasped out. Marinette herself was giggling, and even Felix was having trouble standing.

‘He’s so happy...’ Marinette grinned. Felix took a deep breath.

‘Yeah he is. And it’s all thanks to you. So thank you Marinette.’ He said as he wandered to the back of the store to wash his face. Adrien came back into the room dragging a petite blue haired woman, who was holding the scarf in her hands delightedly. 

‘My Mum loves it!’ Adrien called out. Adrien dragged Bridgette over to them, and served a waiting customer who was smiling softly.

‘You’re the girl who made this?’ Bridgette asked. Marinette ducked her head. 

‘Yes Ma’am. I weave, die and knitted it all myself. It’s made from sheep’s wool, with a special kind of silk weaved in every now and then for look. Alpaca wool is twined around the sheep’s to give it that special softness.’ Marinette replied proudly. Bridgette smiled.

‘I think its lovey! Will you make anymore?’ She asked. Marinette shrugged.

‘I’m not sure. I will have to buy some more wool. I made a rather large...blanket lately, and used all the wool. Is there a merchant here?’ Adrien finished with the customer and quickly answered.

‘There is! But it depends. We don’t really keep many alpaca’s here, so they might be expensive. Well, more expensive then usual.’ Alpacas were useful guard animals, and priced accordingly. ‘Sheep are pretty common, but do you want coloured sheep? I don’t know how much they will be. Anything else you were after?’ Adrien was eager to help her. Marinette looked at Nino. Nino frowned.

‘Marinette....’

‘Come on Nino. I need some cash. This is all I have to sell at the moment. I should be able to get lost in this town easily.’ 

‘I don’t like it. You should go elsewhere, draw their eyes away from here.’

‘It won’t work Nino. This is the largest town in France. I need to do it here.’

‘Fine. But you need to be careful from now on.’ Marinette smiled.

‘Of course Nino.’ Adrien, Bridgette and Felix were watching the conversation confusedly. Marinette took a breath. And held out three perfect Dragon scales. Adrien and his family gasped.

‘Marinette! How did you-?’ Adrien started. Marinette just smiled.

‘Turns out, I’m a lucky girl. Scales land just inside the forest all the time. I just go in and get them. Do you think this will be enough for some wool?’ Nino was scowling.

‘Marinette, you could buy a whole farm with the amount those scales could sell for!’ Adrien replied. He itched to touch them. Marinette gave him one, large enough to fit in his hand, it was as green as grass. It almost seemed remind him of the new grass that shot through the ground after winter, and Adrien noted it was much harder then the first he had touched. The second Marinette handed him was a delicate purple, soft but no larger then his thumb. It would look wonderful in a bracelet! Adrien thought excitedly. The third was a brilliant orange, glowing like fire. Felix was awed and inspired by it.

‘Mari, I really don’t think this is a good idea.’ Nino said nervously.

‘I was careful! I made sure to keep them hidden, and keep myself from being followed!’ Marinette protested. Nino scowled at her again.

‘What if we buy them off you?’ Bridgette said suddenly. ‘We can wait a few days to use them, and hopefully no one will connect them to you.’ Marinette smiled brightly.

‘You would do that? Thank you!’ She said. Adrien beamed at his Mother and gave her a side hug.

‘Bridgette...’ Felix said, pained look on his face. ‘We can’t afford to buy one, much less three...’ Bridgette frowned, then sighed.

‘I guess he’s right. We have a fair bit of savings, but not that much. I’m sorry Marinette.’’ Marinette was frowning.

‘But I can give them to you!’ She said brightly. Felix looked shocked. Adrien nearly fell over and poor Bridgette looked as though she wasn’t sure to be happy or angry.

‘They are worth too much to simply give away!’ She said, aghast. Marinette was smiling though.

‘If I give them too you now, you wait a few days and sell them, and then I can come back and get some money off you! Enough for some sheep, alpacas and some treats for my...horses.’ Nino coughed.

‘You have horses Marinette? Can I see them?’ Nino coughed again.

‘Well, they aren’t really mine. But I like to treat them as though they are.’ Marinette replied nervously. Nino was wheezing.

‘You ok Nino?’ Adrien asked.

‘Peachy.’ 

‘I think we can do that. So how much will you sell the scales for? We will need to know so we have to price set accordingly.’ Bridgette said. Marinette looked at her.

‘I’m not sure?’

‘Why don’t we go around and get prices on the things you want, then you can tell Bridgette and go from there?’ Nino suggested.

‘Good idea! Adrien, why don’t you go with them? Make sure they get good prices. Will it be ok if we keep the scales here Marinette? We can get started on making them into things right away.’ Felix asked. Marinette nodded. ‘Ok, well, you guys have fun!’ 

‘Just let me get changed.’ Adrien said quickly, rushing back to the house. Felix looked at the scarf with lay in the counter.

‘I still haven’t felt it.’ He said sadly. The group laughed, and Bridgette held it up to his cheek.

‘Oh lordy....Marinette if you ever sell these you will make a fortune...’ he mumbled, enjoying the softness. Marinette giggled happily. Adrien was quick to return, and they stepped outside into the sun.

‘So, what should we look at first?’ Adrien asked.

‘The most important things. Sheep, wool and alpaca fur.’ Marinette said decisively. Adrien smiled at her and started down one of the many streets, Nino following behind.

‘There is great farmer this way who has a heap of sheep! He used to let me go there when I was younger and pat them all.’ Adrien said as they walked towards the marketplace.

‘I’m not sure about buying sheep just yet. It’s more the wool I’m after.’ Marinette said. Adrien cocked his head.

‘Oh. Well, we can talk to him anyway.’ Adrien by passed most of the marketplace and approached the livestock area. The thick smell of feces and piss mingled with the animals natural smell. Goats, sheep and the occasional cow stood in stalls munching on hay. There was one alpaca that stood spitting at anyone who got close. Adrien led them over to an older looking farmer who lazed by a pen of sheep.

‘That you Adrien?’ The man asked. Adrien threw an arm around him and held him in a side hug.

‘Hi Fred! It’s great to see you. How’s it been?’ While Adrien chatted to the farmer, Marinette approached the pen. Thirteen sheep muddled around the pen. Most were pure white, with the occasional brown and black. One passed by Marinette, and she reached out a hand it touch it. She was surprised at the softness of the wool as well as how clean it was. Fred and Adrien finally finished talking.

‘So, Adrien tells me your after some wool.’ Fred said. Marinette nodded shyly. ‘Well, these guys are some of the best from my flock. I had to wash them before they came, the recent rain made them all look brown.’ Marinette laughed.

‘I wondered why they were so clean. Do you have any wool available?’ She asked. Fred shook his head.

‘Not at the moment. In another few days, maybe. I have to shear the flock at home first. And depending on if my daughter comes and helps, I don’t know if I’ll get a chance.’ Marinette hummed.

‘Well, what if I come back in a few days, and if you had a chance then I’ll buy the wool, but if you haven’t, I’ll buy the sheep?’ Marinette replied. Fred tilted his head, considering.

‘Alright. I tell you what. Come back on Friday. By then I should have hopefully got some done. Adrien has vouched for you, so I know you will pay. Pick out some sheep, and if they don’t sell by then you can buy them as well.’ Marinette nodded and glanced at the sheep. They were all young looking, and would need to be clipped soon anyway. 

‘I’ll have that black one.’ It had a heart on its forehead. Marinette couldn’t resist. Fred brought out some pink paint and put a small mark on the sheep’s back. ‘The two white ones over there by the water.’ Another lot of paint. ‘And I’ll take the one brown one and brown and white one you have.’ Fred smiled as he painted them.

‘That’s good. I wasn’t sure if I would be able to sell them to anything other then the butchers. They have personality those two.’ Marinette giggled. Seeing as how the brown one was currently standing in the trough and yelling at the others, she believed it. 

‘So how much for the five sheep?’ Marinette asked.

‘I tell you what. For all five, I’ll take three silver euros.’ Fred replied. Marinette nodded with a grin.

‘Ok! If they don’t sell, I’ll buy them!’ She responded, smiling brightly.

‘Keep a hold of her Adrien.’ Fred whispered to the boy. Adrien blushed and nodded.

‘We will see you on Friday!’ Fred gave them a wave and went back to lounging with the sheep. Adrien, Marinette and Nino walked over to the alpaca pen. 

‘Adrien.’ Marinette giggled. ‘Do you know all the farmers?’ She whispered, still giggling. Adrien blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

‘Hi Alec.’ He said to the farmer. To Marinette he replied ‘Most of them. But this one is a bit of a jerk sometimes.’ Marinette gave a slight nod.

‘What can I do for you Adrien?’ Alec said, bored. No one could afford his precious alpacas anyway. 

‘Well, we were looking at some alpacas, but my friend here has to go back to her hometown to get the money from her parents. She won’t be back until Friday. We were hoping you would tell us what price they are?’ Alec straighten up.

‘Each of these alpacas are bred from the finest lines, and will protect any herd given to them. Each one is a single gold coin.’ Adrien choked.

‘That’s....not cheap. What about three silvers?’ he bargained. Alec snorted.

‘How about four silvers and four coppers?’ he replied. Adrien raised an eyebrow.

‘Yeah nah. That’s not going to work. Three silvers, four coppers.’

‘Nope. Four silvers two coppers.’

‘Final offer, four silvers. And if they don’t guard the herd, I’ll bring them straight back and demand payment.’ Adrien responded. Alec looked at him.

‘Alright. Deal. Four silvers per alpaca, and I guarantee you they will guard it.’ Alec said. Adrien nodded his head.

‘So they will guard sheep? What about goats? And a cow or two?’ Marinette piped up suddenly. Adrien turned and raised an eyebrow. Alec turned to look at her too.

‘Well, you will need more then one to guard a herd that big. Maybe even three. Just to make sure.’ Marinette cocked her head and thought. Did she really need that many animals? She was only meant to be getting wool after all. She needed to have a chat with Tikki. The alpacas might guard the herd, but she needed to guard them.

‘Are you getting a cow now Mari?’ Nino said, surprised.

‘Well, I’m pretty sure someone said that my...parents used to like baked things. If I have a cow, I can get milk easily to practice with. Although, its been a very long time since I’ve had to bake things that don’t involve meat...’ Marinette muttered, thinking. I really need to talk to Tikki and Trixx, she thought.

‘Oh! Mum is a good cook. Ask her to help you remember!’ Adrien said suddenly. Marinette smiled at him.

‘Really? That’s awesome! But, I’ll need to practice a bit, and I don’t want to use up all your ingredients.’ Marinette replied, smile dimming.

‘Don’t worry about it. Mum also works for one of the bakeries in town. She might even take you to one.’ Marinette’s smile was like looking into the sun. Adrien was blinded.

‘Oh, Adrien, that would be amazing!’

‘So will you be taking the alpaca?’ Alec said, bored. Marinette screwed her face up in thought again.

‘I will return on Friday. Have three waiting for me. They had better guard the herd come hell or highwater Alec.’ Nino smirked. Marinette was rarely this serious. If those alpacas didn’t guard, Nino was sure that Marinette would storm back with them and demand her payment. Possibly with a helper....Alya would love it. Adrien was shocked to hear his normally happy friend so serious. Alec raised an eyebrow.

‘Very well Miss. I will be waiting.’ Marinette smiled at him.

‘Great! Now, onto the cows!’ After a while of looking at cows, and Marinette was so happy to see that they were much cheaper then the alpaca’s, they returned back home. 

‘What’s the damaged?’ Bridgette asked when she saw them. 

‘Five gold, four silver euros.’ Adrien replied. When Marinette said cow, he didn’t realize she meant two dairy cows and eight young poddy cows.

‘Is that all?’ Bridgette asked. Adrien nodded. 

‘Well...I would like to double check with my...parents to see if everything is ok. I did end up buying more then I should have. And I didn’t even look at chickens or pigs. I have to make sure I have enough space first.’ Bridgette nodded.

‘Well, how about we give you ten gold? That should be more then enough, but if it’s not, we can give you more.’ 

‘I can’t do that! That’s you personal funds!’ Marinette cried. Bridgette raised an eyebrow.

‘Marinette. We will be able to sell these scales for at least ten pieces of gold each. At least. I think we can afford to give you more.’ Marinette blushed.

‘Ok. But I need to go and talk with my..Mum. I’ll see everyone later!’ Marinette gave Nino a hug and whispered into his ear. He nodded. She smiled shyly at Adrien, and in a quick move, slipped a kiss onto his cheek as she ducked into a quick hug. With a giggle and another goodbye, she slipped out the door, Nino close behind.

‘Bye.’ Adrien called softly, smiling dazedly. 

‘You got it BAD dude.’ Nino chuckled.

‘Yeah, yeah I do.’ Adrien replied.

*************************************************

‘Trixx! Tikki! Plagg! I need to talk to you!’ Marinette called out. She knew that Trixx was coming to visit today to see Tikki, and Plagg should still be at home. He only hunted when he had to.

‘Marinette!’ Tikki called out. Trixx, Plagg and her were resting in the nearby meadow. This would be perfect, Marinette thought. It was nearing dark now, it had taken her quite a while to get back from town, making sure she wasn’t followed, Nino’s warning ringing in her ears.

‘Tikki! I have the best idea!’ Marinette said as she made her way towards the three. Plagg grunted, rolling over from his sprawled position beside Tikki.

‘That’s cause for worry.’ He grumbled. Trixx giggled.

‘Shush Plagg. Well it could be a good idea. Maybe. I don’t know. But I think it could be!’ Marinette rambled. Tikki sighed softly, watching Marinette throw her hands through the air as she spoke.

‘Marinette, what’s your idea?’ Marinette looked at the ground and started wringing her hands. This made Tikki suspicious.

‘Ok. So you know how I ran out of wood after making you that blanket?’ Marinette asked. Tikki nodded.

‘You still need to make me one Marinette.’ Trixx chimed in. Marinette nodded.

‘Well, I went to town with some scales-I know it was risky, don’t look at me like that!- and I realized that it would be so much easier if I had the animals here for me to shear on my own, cheaper too. And then when I have to many, we can cook some up for food. That will be a while away, but it should work!’ Plagg opened an acid green eye.

‘You want to bring animals. Here. That’s a massive waste of money. They won’t last long once the others find them.’ He said. Marinette nodded.

‘I know, but since people avoid this meadow because I’m here, I was thinking what if we have them here? Your home is close, mine is right on the edge of the meadow and I could watch them!’ Tikki felt bad for the girl. Despite being incredibly smart, loving and friendly, she was bullied so much. Many of the others tried to take her stuff, until Tikki and Plagg banned them from the meadow. 

‘And how do you think this will work Marinette? It won’t take long for other to smell and see the animals you bring.’ Trixx nodded, but she saw the look on Marinette’s face. She was determined.

‘What if Trixx cast a strong illusion, strong enough that no one saw anything wrong with the meadow. Or even if she made the meadow back into trees. I can build a fence, or get you to help me with a fence Tikki, and keep then contained in here. If Plagg could help me with cleaning the meadow up a bit, or even making it bigger, it would be awesome! And I’ll even bring back a surprise!’ Marinette was practically begging now.

‘It could work. But the smell of predators is pretty strong Marinette. What will you do? Plus, my illusions can still be pushed through if someone tried hard enough.’ Marinette thought for a minute.

‘What if I got Kaalki to put up a spell, one that when someone attempts to come inside they end up somewhere else? Like if someone tries to come in this side, they immediately go to the other? That should stop anyone getting in. And if I ask Wayzz to help with a shielding spell, that should protect my paddock. As for the smell....what if Nooroo put up a spell that calms the animals instantly when a predator gets close? Or even just a Dragon? I’ll have alpacas, so they can protect against anything else.’ 

‘Marinette....I don’t know if Kaalki will help you. She doesn’t really interact with you.’ Tikki replied. Marinette slumped.

‘Oh. Oh I guess I can just tell them it won’t work.’ She said, upset. Plagg groaned loudly again.

‘I’ll go talk to Kaalki. I’ll bribe her with a blanket or something. Or a scarf. I don’t know, I’ll think of something. You guys talk to the rest.’ Plagg plodded off, quickly disappearing into the forest’s shadows before anyone moved. Tikki shook her head, blue eyes glowing in amusement.

‘He’s such a softie. He really loves you Marinette.’ Marinette clapped her hands together and grinned.

‘Will you help me Trixx? Please?’ Marinette asked. Trixx sighed.

‘Tell you what. You make me a blanket, as orange as you can make it, and I’ll do it. It will need to be large, I want to be able to snuggle into it at all times.’ Trixx replied. Marinette squealed.

‘You’re the BEST Trixx!’ she said. Trixx chuckled. 

‘I know.’ 

‘Marinette. Are you sure that this is what you want to do? Owning animals isn’t easy. This meadow might be massive, but if it runs out of grass, what are you going to do?’ Tikki said, always the voice of reason. Marinette frowned.

‘I guess I should buy hay as well? Just in case? But then I need to get it here. Which means having a wagon. And a horse. Or an illusion of one at least!’ Marinette said excitedly. Trixx laughed.

‘I think she has it sorted Tikki.’ Trixx laughed. Tikki nodded.

‘Ok Marinette. I tell you what. If everyone get’s the paddock set up before we build the fences, you can get the animals. But you will still have to get them through the forest, and I don’t know how you are going to keep them all together.’ Tikki replied. Marinette was nodding frantically.

‘I have an idea for that! What if I get the biggest wagon I can, and put all the animals in there? Then, using an illusion, Someone can pull the cart with them inside! And I can buy a horse and wagon, or borrow one from somewhere for the hay!’ Tikki chuckled.

‘Ok Marinette. But don’t get your hopes up if something happens, ok?’


End file.
